Biolab
Biolab (also referred to as Chapter 2: Biolab) is the second Zombies map of "The War Machine" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Biolab's layout is heavily inspiried by the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare map of the same name. The map is relatively small in size, forcing close-quarters-combat in the central part of the map. Areas such as the outside surrounding the facility are wide open, allowing for longer range combat. Story With Omnitron's army fully mobilized, SEAL Team Five soon discovers the location of the Robot Army's nerve agent production plant thanks to the intel recovered by O'Ryan at the complex in North Dakota. With this intel, the team was able to learn that Omnitron planned on developing a weapon under the codename of Project Manticore, which would specifically target human DNA cells, destroying them and instantly killing their hosts. Seeing that this was how Omnitron planned to wipe out humanity, the four are sent to disrupt the Robot Army's progress at the facility and destroy Project Manticore before it is fully completed. The next day following the mission at the complex, the team is inserted at the base of the hill containing the facility. After ascending the hill, the four reach the testing grounds, where they accidentally trigger an alarm, alerting all of the Robot Army at the base of their presence. With no other choice, the four are forced to fend off against the Robot Army. The fighting completely consumes the facility, and ultimately allows the four to discover the horrors of the Robot Army's research upon discovering the gruesome fate of several human test subjects. Realizing that the weapon is at its finishing stages, the four ultimately plan to destroy the facility, cripping the Robot Army and hopefully destroying all of Project Manticore. The four soon gain access into the storage room, where they discover all of the samples of the Scorpion agent within the facility. After rigging the room with time explosives, the four are forced to reach an extraction point and fend off against waves of the Robot Army. Eventually, their escape chopper arrives, allowing the four to escape the facility just as the explosives go off, destroying the facility and severely weakening the Robot Army's research on their nerve agent. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop the production of the Scorpion nerve agent. Songs * TBA. Trivia *TBA Category:The War Machine